This Beautiful Sin
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: To own…To claim…To possess. If such emotions were keys to hell, then he'd gladly open every door and burn within its fiery depths.


**Title:** This Beautiful Sin

**Summary: **To own…To claim…To possess. If such emotions were keys to hell, then he'd gladly open every door and burn within its fiery depths.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, just the plot of whatever you call this.

**Warnings: **HaruRin (coz, I honestly believe these two deserve a warning of their own), BL, ghosts of sexual content (I'll probably get carried away so…), OOCness (again, I tried), and the usual weirdness.

**.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.**

**~This Beautiful Sin~**

"_When children grow up, they turn to sinners."_

Back then, when he was still a child, these words, uttered so confidently by a random girl in his elementary class sounded silly and untrue. Back then, it was laughable.

Not anymore.

Suddenly, that statement wasn't as silly anymore, suddenly, it was the truth.

Because he was no longer a child, he was no longer pure, innocent, and young. No, that was years ago. He was an adult now, making decisions on his own, choosing where to go and what to do without being told to. That was what he was now.

And he was a sinner; this he knew without a single tinge of doubt.

Because as he grew older—his childishness forgotten—he began to feel something he never felt before; an emotion far stronger than wanting to be in the water overwhelms him, stirring within his veins, wildly and uncontrollable, a whirlpool of emotions that only _he_ could bring out…_Rin._

_Selfishness_...

The sudden _urge to own_…

The _desire to possess_…

He longed to have Rin all to himself.

Rin with his lustrous crimson eyes and hair the color of deep ruby…

Rin with his precious smile and laughter…

Rin with his tears; brashness and sweetness…

Rin with all his fears, negativities and imperfections…

Haruka wanted _all_ of him.

Such emotions, the way he craved Rin—heart, soul, body, _everything_—was sinful. He knew, and yet he had no desire to stop. He wouldn't, _never_. Rin was his, no one else's, he decided.

He wanted to state his claim on the other, declare to the world that Rin belongs to him, but he couldn't. Not yet. He may have all these sinful desires filling his chest until it all overflows, however, he still holds Rin's feelings with the highest regard. He would not claim Rin unless Rin wanted to be claimed, unless the crimson-eyed male wanted to be owned then Haruka wouldn't. Because he _loves _him_—_there was no need for Haruka to think, he was aware of his own feelings, for a yearning as strongly as his could only mean that even deeper, _way, way deeper_ feelings exists beneath. And he would never, _ever_ let Rin feel bound. Rin should be free, always, _always_. Rin smiles the brightest when he's soaring, after all.

Nonetheless, it didn't mean he would let anyone close to Rin—Gou is fine, she's his sister; Makoto and Nagisa and Rei were fine too, they were Rin's friends; Mikoshiba and Nitori too, because they were Rin's teammates—at least not someone who Haruka doesn't know.

Besides, Rin doesn't know it yet. But he will soon, in due time, Haruka thinks. As for now, the blue eyed young man subtly states his claim. Spending more and more time with Rin, willingly offering to go with Rin whenever the redhead wants to buy a new accessory, even going as far as to initiate physical contact with the other—it was strangely adorable, Haruka muses, how Rin always gets startled whenever he does so.

Yet, there were still those who failed to understand that Rin Matsuoka belongs to Haruka Nanase. There were still those who—female and male alike—would dare to look at Rin, as if he was some grand prize to be won, far longer than Haruka likes. Sure, it was fairly normal, Rin was attractive, even more so when he smiles, although he was still not pleased that they would want someone who was already claimed. Do they not get that the reason Haruka walks just a little bit closer to Rin, their shoulders almost touching, was because he didn't want anyone to desire the redhead? But he never speaks out loud, he just glares at them, icy blue orbs dark and almost threatening, silently telling them that the redhead was his, smirking inwardly as they all shrink back, watching victoriously as they retreated, finally understanding that they couldn't have what was already his.

**.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.**

And as minutes, hours, days, weeks and months pass by, his thirst for Rin, how much he wanted to leave a mark on him, continued to escalate, the burning he felt within quickly turning into a raging wild fire, threatening to consume him.

And consume him, it did.

It wasn't his fault though; the one to blame was that guy from their swim team who just wouldn't leave Rin, _his _Rin, alone. That man, whoever he is—Haruka couldn't be bothered with his name—was the one who would always pester Rin, seemingly unaffected by his and Rin's deadly glare. And Haruka didn't like it. Not one bit. No, in fact, he _loathed_ it, especially the way how said male _leers_ at Rin whenever he thinks no one was looking. But Haruka was, because he was always looking at Rin, watching, guarding, and ensuring that no one would be able to touch the redhead.

However, as he saw that idiot suddenly push Rin on the wall, harshly so, that he actually heard Rin yelp in pain, Haruka, usually impassive and calm, snapped. How dare he lay a hand on Rin? No one, _absolutely no one_, touches Rin, unless Haruka—or the redhead himself—allows them to. Suddenly his vision was clouded with the color red, lots and lots of it. For the first time in his life, Haruka reacted violently, punching the other male in the jaw in an attempt to get him away from Rin. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he could almost imagine Makoto, shaking his head in disappointment; the other part however, was telling him to land another punch, because, it added, the guy totally deserves it. But Haruka didn't, he wanted to, but at the same time, he didn't like violence. Instead he quickly pulled Rin by the arm, heading straight to their shared dorm room, azure eyes hidden under dark colored hair.

It was only inside their shared room that Haruka finally looked up, blue locking with crimson pools. It was obvious that Rin was shocked, his eyes were both wide and shining with confusion which was perfectly justifiable, Haruka thought. He rationalized that something should be said at least, words that would convince Rin to just forget everything. But it would seem that no part of him wants to be rational at the moment, after all, the memory of that bastard being so close to Rin was still a vivid picture. As such, he decided that it was his turn to push Rin against a wall, but unlike the man he loathed with his very being, the way the dolphin pushed Rin against the wall was careful and almost gentle. It was Rin, after all, and Rin is his precious person.

And then he was kissing Rin—deep, passionate, claiming.

The Rin whom he used to think of as annoying when he was still a child…

The Rin whom he thought he had hurt...

The Rin he wanted to swim with…

The Rin he would follow _anywhere_…

The Rin he wanted all to his own…

The Rin he _loves_ more than anything in the universe…

But the sweet soft lips pressed against his own was still, unresponsive and he realized Rin may not want to, so he tried to pull away.

He wasn't able to.

Before he could even move, Rin's arms was encircling his neck, pulling him closer. Rin was kissing back and so deepened the kiss, feeling the raging fire consuming him engulf Rin as well, as if circling them and trapping them within a flaming wall with no means of escape.

When they broke away, caught in the moment, Haruka breathily and soft, said the words he wanted to say so badly, watching with fondness as Rin's cheeks flared red, chuckling at the shark mumble the same words he had said earlier.

Then, he was leaning forward and for the second time, as their lips met once again, he felt that raging flame, this time stronger, hotter. And slowly, kisses became more passionate, deeper; bodies started pressing much closer, hands began to wander, fueling the flame burning within them until it was almost unbearable.

One by one, everything around them faded away until what was left was only them and nothing else. Everything was in a haze, nothing was clear but their desire to be bound completely and without reserve, the love, the passion, loyalty, trust and devotion.

Suddenly Haruka was on top of Rin, admiring, loving, cherishing, as he slowly rid of the materials preventing him from completely feeling the other; both of them listened to the sound of their hearts thundering within their chests, beating together in a deafening yet entirely pleasant rhythm.

And when Haruka entered Rin—claiming the other as his—slowly and gently, the sensation of being fully bound and connected with the other overwhelmed him, too much that he could barely handle it. Beneath him, Rin was already in tears but Haruka knew that he wasn't in pain or anything, for despite the liquid pearls trickling down his flushed cheeks, a beautiful smile was etched upon his lips. Rin was happy—glowing even—and to Haruka, that was the most important thing. Smiling lovingly back at Rin while at the same time reaching for one of the redhead's hand, he began to move.

Soft pleasured moans reverberated within the four walls of the room as their closely entwined bodies performed the synchronized steps to their private dance, moving together in time with a special music heard only by them. Every movement, every touch, every kiss, every name whispered, _everything,_ drove both over the edge, reaching the fulfillment they both desire.

And as they began to fall into a slumber, safe and secured in each other's embrace, Haruka began to chant his silent wish.

"_If I'm a sinner, then let this love be my beautiful sin."_

Outside, the stars began to shine.

**~END~**

**.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.**

**A/N: **Oh my gosh, what did I just write? Sorry if it's crappy (second time writing something like this and first time for this pair) Ahh, forgive me! –hides from flying pitchforks-

Anyway, this is set when our boys are in college, and Haru-chan and Rin-Rin are going to a swimming school together.

I know it's not that good, but please tell me what you think?

And uhm, thank you for reading!


End file.
